Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy!
This page contains the full roleplay of Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! The first gaiden in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Summary Prologue The Ultras were enjoying their day, preparing for a Christmas party, Ultraman Lightning was baking cookies when all the sudden, one of them jumped out and fled, they tried to catch it but then, a Whow showed up and ate it. They tried fighting the Whow but more and more kept coming. Even when Blizzard changed to Gas Type and burned one of them, another one came out of it. Suddenly, the back door slammed open and Ultrasaur appeared, confused as to what was going on. He tried to help, but it was no use as more Whows kept coming and even a Giant Enemy Crab and a Facehugger. Suddenly, Emperor Galtan and Bullmark Eleking descended from the heavens to help out. Eventually Blizzard changed to Liquid Type and flooded the house, only for the Whows to start swimming. He then trapped them inside a giant bubble which Lightning electrocuted, frying all the Whows and the Giant Enemy Crab and killing them. Whow Corruption After leaving the house, which now was in ruins, they witnessed multiple atrocities such as Whow Detton, Whow Gorg Zaigorg and Whow Pigmon. This led them to the conclusion that the Whows were corrupting other beings and turning them into Whow monsters. Lightning then saw a strange submarine and when Blizzard was kidnapped by a bunch of Whows they went into the submarine. Submarine Inside the submarine, Whow Deathscythe appeared only to be eaten by Whow Detton who transformed into Hyper Whow Detton deathscythe who proved to be quite the challenge as he blocked Lightning's Megawatt Current and derped menacingly. However, upon being hit in the crotch by Whow Gorg Zaigorg's skull he fell to the ground and died. Immediately after that, Volcawhow took his place and blasted the Ultras with fire. However, thanks to the POWER OF TEAMWORK, they were able to defeat the beast. All the sudden, they were blasted by Maga Whow's beam. Ultraman Universe suddenly appeared to help out and when Maga Whow realised this isn't working out for him, he decided to transform into MagaMaga Arch Whow who proved to be extremely deadly. Universe called for Ultraman Spectros who appeared and fused with Universe in order to defeat MMAW who eventually was killed by a combination of all their attacks. Yeay! After MMAW's defeat the lord of all Whows appeared before the heroes. Yeay! A demonic fish that made quick work of them, suddenly a meteor fell on him and Ultraman Fury appeared, who attempted to destroy Yeay with brute force only to be easily defeat like the rest. Sadfish and Ultraman Uria appeared in order to help out, but they beraly made a difference, Yeay was able to absorb one of Universe Spectronium's beams and summoned millions of Whows to obliterate the Ultras. Ultraman Blizzard somehow managed to escape from the Whows that had kidnapped him and returned, only to be kidnapped again. Ultralotl, having had enough enough of Yeay's rage attempted to calm him down and explain to him that in order to make a difference, he doesn't need to use violence, Yeay realised that Ultralotl was right and calmed down. The fight was seemingly over, until Fury's rage and Sadfish trying to send Yeay to fish hell enraged Yeay even more and forced him to transform into Primal form. Now in his most powerful form, Yeay seemed unstoppable, but Lightning found a box containing the a pair of slippers, he put them on and became...... SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN Ultrasaur then transformed into Unity form. Then, the two of them alongside Uria gave it their best and after a rough fight, they combined their most powerful beams and destroyed Yeay, while Ultralotl waved in sorrow at the exploding fish monster. Epilogue After Yeay's defeat, Lightning and Uria decided to search around the submarine in order to find Blizzard and bring him back now that the Whows were all extinct........... mostly........... Roleplay Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! The characters are preparing for a Christmas party. Lightning is baking cookies. He puts a Gingerbread Ultraman in the oven. Blizzard: So uh... Lightning was it? Lightning: Yeah Blizzard: Thanks for helping out! Lightning: Any time Ultralotl looks hungrily at the cookies. Lightning: I'm the Megawatt Master, Ultraman Lightning! I also work at a bakery, so I'm good at this. Blizzard: cool Lightning decides to check on his Gingerbread Ultraman, but it leaps out of the oven Gingerbread Ultraman: HEHEHEHEHE Blizzard: What the??? Gingerbread Ultraman: RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M GINGERBREAD ULTRAMAN Ultralotl lunges at Gingerbread Ultraman, who dodges and runs out the door when suddenly... A Whow appears and eats the gingerbread whole Lightning: ??? Blizzard: O_O Ultralotl: *skids to a stop and flees in terror* WHOA! Blizzard: NO! BAD WHOW! *punches Whow in the nose* Whow: WHOW *bites Blizzard* Blizzard: Ay! *punches him back* Suddenly, a second Whow appears Blizzard: What the? Whow: WHOW Ultralotl cowers under a table, but the Whow literally eats the table. Ultralotl flees and hides in a cupboard. Blizzard changes to Gas Type and burns one of the Whow. BUT A WHOW COMES OUT OF THE FRIED WHOW Lightning: Where are all these fish coming from? Blizzard: Uhhhhh *shrugs* The back door slams open. Blizzard looks at the back door. Ultrasaur walks in and sees all the Whows Ultrasaur: Is it Friday already? Lightning: Hi, whatever you're supposed to be! Ultrasaur: New guy, huh? Welcome to the madness..... Lightning: I'm glad to be a part of it. A facehugger jumps on Blizzard's face. Blizzard: WHOW! AAAAHHHHH Get it off of me!!! Ultralotl peeks out of the cupboard. Blizzard removes the facehugger. Lightning then shocks the Facehugger into submission. The facehugger latched onto one of the hundreds of Whows, but both explode Blizzard fries one of the Whow Ultrasaur cut down a Whow with a Mega Specium Slash. Lightning follows his example and uses his Tri-Blade Discharge to slice through some Whows. Blizzard burns the Whow army, but more Whows keep coming Blizzard: Who wants some fried Who- wait we don't have mouths... Ultralotl attempts to sneak out of the kitchen Hyperzettatricrimeciauston appears for no reason. Lightning: There are too many of them! And that thing..... Blizzard: What is that? It looks like some kind of atrocious chimera! Ultrasaur: Does it matter? Shoot it! Blizzard: Ok, if you say so! Lightning: Thunder Stick! (stabs Hyperzettatricrimeciauston) Blizzard changes into Liquid Type and blasts it with his Specium Ray Hyperzettatricrimeciauston cries from having it's feelings hurt. Ultrasaur: *prepares to fire, but stops* Is it... crying? Hyperzettatricrimeciauston explodes into Farm Ice Cream. Blizzard: O_O... ok The Whows eat the ice cream Ultrasaur: Um... Never mind, then. Blizzard fires his Specium Ray and kills another Whow. Ultrasaur strikes down multiple Whows with the Mega Specium Attack Ray Lightning: Maybe we should get out of here? There's too many fish. Suddenly, the roof lifts. Blizzard: Whaaa Lightning: whaaaaaaaaaat Ultralotl falls over in terror A heavenly being of heavenlyness descends. Lightning: X-Plus-senpai? Emperor Galtan and Bullmark Eleking descend. Lightning: oh Blizzard: Yay! It's you guys! Lightning, this is Emperor Galtan and an Eleking with odd colors Ultrasaur: Your timing is impeccable. Emperor Galtan: Okay, what's the problem this time? Blizzard: The Whows. Ultrasaur: *points at the Whow army* That! Blizzard: Too many of them.... Lightning: THEY'RE EVERYWHERE Whows: WHOW! WHOW WHOW WHOW WHOW Ultrasaur picks up a Whow and uses it to beat up other Whows Blizzard: *uses his hydrokinesis and blasts the Whow with hot water* Whow... uuuhhhh... I got a bit carried away there.... Lightning: *stuffs some Whows into another Whow and shoots Whows out of a Whow* yeah I did that Bullmark Eleking fires his Super Omega Death Beam at everything. Ultrasaur: This isn't working...... They just keep coming. Emperor Galtan summons The Coconut Alaskan Bull Crab that begins to eat Whows. Giant Enemy Crab appears GEC: Cash me oussie how bou da. Blizzard uses his hydrokinesis to flood the house. The Whows start swimming around, so Blizzard traps them in a giant bubble. Ultrasaur: We need to find the source of these things and stop them there. Blizzard: Can somebody help? Giant Enemy Crab attacks Bullmark Eleking Bullmark Eleking: Hey! Ultralotl jumps on GEC's face, and Blizzard traps GEC inside the bubble too. Lightning electrifies the bubble, frying all the Whows, while Ultralotl eats Lightning's electricity. All the Whows are dead... for now... but Giant Enemy Crab gets away. BE summons a magic rabbit hole under GEC. Blizzard: Let's just fire all of our beams at Giant Enemy Crab... *blows up GEC and kills him* Done They walk out of the ruins of the house, looking for the source of the Whows Blizzard: What a mess... Lightning: My cookies got ruined... EG throws a Whow Detton into space. Blizzard: ? Whow Detton: PRAISE DETTON! (sky twinkle) Blizzard: Where did the WOAH Detton come from? Aaaaaaanyway.... Lightning: Whow Detton or WOAH Detton? Blizzard: Both Ultrasaur: Where did the Whows in general come from? BE fights off a Whow Veron while Lightning encounters a Whow Gyabish Blizzard: ew, Gyabish Lightning: Don't call Gyabish disgusting! A Whow Facehugger loves Blizzard. Blizzard: nope Lighting fries the Facehugger. Blizzard grabs it and throws it at Whow Gyabish. Whow Facehugger is miraculously alive still, while Whow Gyabish explodes for no reason. Lightning fries Whow Facehugger again. Ultralotl flees from a Whow Pigmon, which Blizzard steps on. Blizzard: It seems that these Whows are infecting everything... Whow Gorg Zaigorg screeches into eternal madness on top of mountain. Blizzard ignores Whow Gorg Zaigorg until he falls from the sky. Blizzard: darn Gorg Antlar and Gorg Silvergon walk across the screen WGZ falls on to Ultralotl and dies because he now suffers from villain decay. Ultralotl eats his way out of him. Lightning sees something in the nearby ocean. EG: A yellow submarine! Blizzard: Wait......., *has some sort of mental breakdown?* I'm Blizzard! I'M BLIZZARD AND I ALWAYS LEAVE HALFWAY THROUGH!!! And I haven't left yet!!!! YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lightning: ...??? EX Whow appears and kidnaps Blizzard Lightning: OH NO! BLIZZ! Make America Great Again Whow is sad. MAGA Whow: I'm here, and I exist... Lightning: We have to go to the submarine, defeat the Whows and save Blizzard! Ultrasaur: Alright! EG and BE: Okay, let's go. They get on the submarine and it's revealed to be a huge base. Ultralotl picks clean WGZ's skull. Ultrasaur: That is... disturbing. Lightning: I've seen worse....... I've seen a Whow's nipples...... It's a long story Ultrasaur: What is that thing, anyway? Lightning: Whow? He's a giant fish with a maw that devours everything in his path! EG: They're a terror on Existence. Ultrasaur: I was actually talking about the axolotl over there. Lightning looks behind him and sees the axolotl Ultralotl turns to look at the group, eerily licking WGZ's skull. Whow Deathscythe appears Whow Deathscythe: WHOW Whow Detton comes back, eating Whow Deathscythe and becoming Hyper Whow Detton Deathscythe. Lightning: HYPER DETTON DEATHSCYTHE! HWDD: WHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOW Lightning: Megawatt Current! Hyper Whow Detton Deathscythe blocks the Megawatt Current and advances upon the heroes Lightning: plz...... staph HWDD derps menacingly WGZ's skull hits HWDD in the crotch HWDD: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW *collapses in pain and explodes.* EG stabs HWDD's remains to death making him even more dead, deader, if you will. Lightning: Well that happened Ultralotl blankly looks at the remains. Suddenly, Volcawhow swallows Ultralotl whole. Ultrasaur: How did that get on board?! Lightning: IDK Volcawhow: *sound that sounds like WHOW mixed with fire* Volcawhow shoots molten lava at the Ultras, but Ultrasaur rolls to the side while Lightning simply blocks it with the Shocking Shield Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Zepellion Strom! Lightning changes to High Voltage mode! Ultrasaur delivers an electrified flying kick to Volcawhow's head, while Lightning materializes his Double Lightning Slicers and slashes at Volcawhow. Inside Volcawhow, Ultralotl relives himself in its stomach Volcawhow: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW Volcawhow blasts lava everywhere releasing Ultralotl, who lands on Lightning's face and clings to it Lightning: AHH GET IT OFF! Ultralotl pees himself in terror before Lightning rips him off his face Lightning: ENOUGH OF THIS! SLUGGER TYPHOON! *releases the blades on his arms and legs, creating a tornado that sucks Volcawhow into the air* Ultrasaur: Zepellion-Ray Strom! The Zepellion-Ray Strom hits Volcawhow, before Lightning takes out his sword and leaps into the air, slicing through Volcawhow. Its corpse falls to the ground Lightning: TEAMWORK! Ultrasaur: ...sure. Teamwork. Ultralotl contemplates life Suddenly, a red beam blasts Lightning, Ultrasaur and Ultralotl away ???: Whow. Ultrasaur: Oh, what now? From out of the smoke, Maga Whow appears Maga Whow: Your elimination is required Ultrasaur: Let's see if you can meet those requirements. Universe suddenly appears. Lightning: Hi Universe! When did you get here? Universe: I....uh... Lightning: We got fish to fry Universe: I literally just got here though- alright. Ultrasaur launches a Particle Slash, cutting off Maga Whow's antennae Maga Whow gets ready to charge at Universe Lightning: I'm here to kick bubblegum and chew ass, and I'm all out of ass. Universe shoots a multicolored beam, before looking at Lightning. Lightning: What? Universe: I think you said that wrong. Universe then gets whacked by Maga Whow. Lightning: I meant what I said and I said what I meant. An Ultraman's word is 100 percent, I chew ass Ultrasaur: Yeah, that's not how the quote goes. Maga Whow starts chewing on Universe's leg Universe: You...got problems. Ultrasaur: Okay~... Lightning: I AM the problem. Universe then shoots Maga Whow off. blasting him back. Ultrasaur wrestles with Maga Whow, simultaneously electrocuting him. Universe then changes to his Fire form and shoots fire at Maga Whow. Maga Whow: This isn't working... Time to use..... MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE *starts absorbing Ultrasaur's energy, as well as some of Lightning and Universe's* Ultrasaur: What is he...? A glowing light from Maga Whow blasts the Ultras back Universe: OWIE!!! The light fades to reveal... Magamaga Arch Whow Universe: We might need some help... and I have just the guy... HOLY CRAP! Ultralotl fires the Axo Ray, but it has no effect Magamaga Arch Whow: UNIUM-RAY CURRENT! *fires a combination of the Ultras' beams from his mouth* Ultrasaur: Flash Final Core! The two super beams clash. MMAW's beam begins to push through Ultrasaur's. Suddenly, Ultraman Spectros flies down from the sky and kicks MagaMaga Arch Whow in the face, cutting off the beam clash, before backflipping next to Universe. Lightning: Hello, Hikari-looking guy! Ultrasaur: Thanks for the save. Now it's time to get serious! Lightning: Right! Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Emerium Solgent! Universe: Took you long enough. Ultrasaur throws the Dynamic Slugger at MMAW. Lightning throws his Double Blade Beams at MMAW together with the Dynamic Slugger, and they slash MMAW all over. The blades return to Lightning, who combines them into the Double Slicers again. Spectros: If we're getting serious then... Universe: You read my mind. Both Universe and Spectros glow, before colliding into each other. The light fades, revealing Universe Spectronium. Lightning: S-sugoi... Ultralotl watches with a bored expression Universe Spectronium: Power Merge! Fire and Shock! *shoots a beam of fire and electricity which causes MASSIVE DAMAGE to MMAW* Lightning: Let's end this! Ultrasaur: Hai! Wide Buster Shot! Lightning: Spinning Final Lightning! The Wide Buster Shot punches through MMAW's body, before Lightning crashes into him, spinning and slashing with the two blades. Lightning stops spinning behind MMAW, who explodes behind him. Ultralotl pulls his arm back, something brown and squishy in his grip. He drops the "melted chocolate", disappointed. Lightning: I don't like chocolate US: At least THAT'S over. Lightning: Now we need to go save Blizzard! ???: NOT SO FAST. Ultrasaur: Who? ???: YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW, EATERS OF FISH. Ultralotl throws its "melted chocolate" at the newcomer, but the hidden figure casually eats the chocolate US: Who dis boi be? ???: THE PEOPLE OF THIS UNIVERSE TREAT MY KIND WITH SUCH SAVAGERY. THEY SEE A GORGEOUS RACE AS NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD AND ENTERTAINMENT. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DO... The figure reveals itself... As Yeay Yeay: TO MY FELLOW FISH! Ultrasaur: You are a disgusting creature. Yeay: I am Yeay, leader of the intergalactic fish school. The Whows that you encountered before, now and in past UBAs? Mine. All my doing. Now I'm here personally. TO FINISH THE JOB. Sadfish gazes down upon them, further saddened by their quarrel Ultralotl waves happily at Sadfish US summons an electrified tsunami that covers Yeay. Ultrasaur: Solgerium Ray! Yeay: *casually shrugs off the attacks* Please..... SUPER POWERFUL BIG POWERFUL EXTREME SUPREME BEAM OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! The beam misses Lightning and Ultralotl sidesteps it US then performs a kick similar to the Leo Kick. Yeay catches the kick in his mouth and bites off the foot. He continues eating Universe Spectronium's leg US: Get it off get it off get it off! Lightning tries to help Suddenly... A red meteor falls down on Yeay, catching everyone off guard. The meteor bounces off Yeay's head and lands next to him ???: FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lightning: *sees Fury* Oh god FURY SMASHES YEAY'S EYES UNTIL YEAY GOES BLIND! YEAY'S EYES REGENERATE AND HE STARTS BLASTING FURY WITH SUPER HYPER ULTIMATE DEATH RAYS. FURY TANKS ALL THE BEAMS AND DOESN'T STOP SMASHING THEM! YEAY FEELS NOTHING. NOTHING BUT PAAAAAAIIIIN! YEAY SUMMONS SEVERAL WHOWS THAT BEGIN TO EAT FURY ALIVE! FURY EATS THEM ALIVE WHILE BEING EATEN ALIVE! Lightning watches with some popcorn. Fury: NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO FIRE A SUPER POWERFUL BEAM! DO IT! US: DIE!!!!!!! *shoots a beam consisting of all of his elements, but Yeay eats it for breakfast* Lightning FIRES A SUPER POWERFUL BEAM! AND SO DOES YEAY! Fury: FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeay: YEAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Ultralotl steps between Yeay and the Ultras, and motions for both sides to stop fighting Ultrasaur: Wait, what? A Ultra in red armor appears Uria: What is even going on? Lightning: Hi Uria! Uria: Hi Lightning! Lightning: We're fighting a crazy Magikarp thing Uria: That lame fish? Yeay: SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE NEO DEATH EXPLOSION! FURY USES splash Uria: You have trouble beating that thing? Yeay used Hydro Pump! Lightning gets knocked back to his normal form by the Hydro Pump. Ultralotl performs several arm motions at Yeay, telling him to stop and listen Yeay splashes on Ultralotl, who continues his efforts to get through to Yeay. FURY HOLDS YEAY DOWN IN FRONT OF ULTRALOTL Yeay summons more Whows... MILLIONS OF THEM Uria to Lightning: Hey, where's Blizzard? Blizzard: I'm right here! Lightning: He was kidnapped by the Whows, we need to save hi- oh hi Blizzard. Uria: ... A horde of Whows carry Blizzard off Blizzard: NOT AGAIN~! Lightning: ... Uria: ... Lightning: okey... DON'T WORRY WE'LL HELP YOU Ultralotl grows more and more frustrated, until Yeay decides to listen because why not Ultralotl explains that what Yeay is doing is wrong. That his actions will only harm those he wishes to protect and avenge in the long run, and that vengeance is never the answer US is too busy playing Breath of the Wild on his Nintendo Switch to even care. Yeay listens Ultrasaur: What's he saying? Yeay: ... I understand ... I'll leave, and take the Whows with me... The sky shines very bright, and reveals a giant Sadfish face Sadfish: I am very upset with you, Yeay. The attitude you displayed here today will never bring peace between fish and other beings. For that, I banish you to Fish-Hell!!!!! FURY VICIOUSLY ATTACKS YEAY WITH HIS CLAWS Yeay: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU HAVE MADE ME VERY ANGRY! *becomes engulfed in darkness* Ultrasaur: Revolium Freezer! The attack dissipates upon contact with the raging Yeay who transforms into a Primal Magikarp Ultrasaur: Nani?! Ultralotl slaps Yeay, but he incinerates Ultralotl with a laser of pure RAGE. A burning Ultralotl casually scratches himself Yeay looks up at Sadfish YEAY: *looks up at Sadfish* SCREW YOU SADFISH! *SHOOTS LASER OF RAGE AND DESTRUCTION AT SADFISH, but Sadfish's sadness absorbs all damage* Ultrasaur: So we're just letting this all happen? Uria: Plasma Burst! *shoot it at Yeay* YEAY TANKS IT WITH RAGE and Uria takes cover Lightning: He's... too strong...Where.... does his power come from? Fury: FURY Lightning looks around the room. And then he sees the box with "SOURCE OF YEAY'S POWER" on it. Ultralotl finds the box as well, he opens it. Inside are..... The Lightning McQueen shoes Uria: ... Lightning: A PAIR OF SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN SLIPPERS! Oh boy... Ultrasaur: What? Lightning gets the genius idea to put them on. Ultralotl grabs Fury AND KISSES HIM FURY SMASHES ULTRALOTL Lightning puts on the slippers...AND BECOMES CLOAKED IN A SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LIGHT! Ultralotl is sad that his love was rejected US: I'm not bothered enough to care. Ultrasaur: Hey, Fury! Yeay said you have a small d*ck. Fury: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Uria: Searing Shot! *blast Fury into the sky* Plasma Burst! FURY RUNS AT HYPER MEGA EXTREME SUPREME GIGA PARADOX DELTA YEAY UNDYING RAGE STATES READY TO KILL HIM TO DEATH But... Yeay splashes him into the sky. Yeay: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lightning comes out, wearing the slippers. They changed him. He is now... SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTRAMAN LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! Lightning: KACHOW! Ultralotl: Kachow. Ultrasaur: HOLY SHIT IT CAN SPEAK! SHMOUUULM: *runs at Yeay* LIGHTNING MCQUEEN SLIPPERS KICK! Yeay: *is sent flying back* W-W... WHOWS! *A shit ton of Whows come running in* Uria is sleeping, so a Whow tramples him in his sleep. Uria burns all the Whows alive Ultrasaur: I can't sit back and watch any longer! Trinity Shift! Ultraman! Ultraman Tiga! Ultraman Mebius! Ultrasaur: Connecting the bonds of generations to destroy the hands of darkness! Ultrasaur Unity! Ultraman Lightning McQueen: KACHOW BEAM! Yeay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UGH... YOU... YOU'LL DIE! Ultrasaur: Spelbium Sword! *slashes Yeay across the chest* Yeay: ULTIMATE HYPER FORTE BETA EXPLOSIVE BURST! Ultrasaur deflects the blast Uria: Inferno Slicer! Lightning: STICKERS SLASH! Uria: Searing Shot! Plasma Burst! Yeay: OMNOMNOMNOMNOM Uria hits Yeay with all kind of different attacks Ultrasaur: *spins the gem on the Spelbium Sword* Spelbium Bind! *launches several capture rings from the Spelbium Sword that restrain Yeay, before leaping up and delivering an energised slash* Lightning: TOW MATER CABLE! *helps bind Yeay* Everyone! Combine your strongest attacks! It's time to finish this! Uria nods Ultrasaur: *transforms the Spelbium Sword back into the Spelbium Brace, then swipes his hand across it thrice* Spelbium Ray! Lightning: *takes a deep breath* SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GIGA NEO FORTE BETA... KACHOW! Yeay: THE STRONGEST BEAM IN THE UNIVERSE! *Yeay's mouth opens way wider than it should be able to and fires a giant laser* Lightning is drained of his SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE powers by his ultimate Kachow Lightning: Oh well. ELECTROSPHERE! The Strongest Beam in the Universe fails to live up to its name. Yeay: No... NO! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! HOW COULD THE FISH-EATERS DEFEAT ME? RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The combination of beams obliterates Yeay in a spectacle for the eyes and ears Ultralotl waves sadly at Yeay as he explodes Lightning: YEAH! TEAMWORK! Lightning is in his normal form, but still wearing the SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN SLIPPERS because they're comfy. Uria eats Yeay's remains Lightning: .... Ultrasaur: Take those ugly things off Lightning: Fine....... Ultralotl humps Uria's leg Uria: ...? Lightning: *stares at Ultralotl* why Ultrasaur: *picks up Ultralotl by the scruff of the neck* I'm gonna dump this guy off at the Parody Garrison....... Lightning: So... What do you think should we do now?... But actually... You know what the best part of this is? Ultrasaur and Uria: What? Lightning: NO MORE WHOWS! THEY'RE EXTINCT... mostly. Think I'm gonna find Blizzard wherever he is in this submarine. Then, I think I'm gonna take this submarine and go on... *dun dun dun* AN UNDERWATER ADVENTURE! THE END Characters KitsuneSoldier * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage ** SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN * Gingerbread Ultraman * Giant Enemy Crab * Facehugger? * Whow ** "A bunch of other Whows and Whow corrupted monsters that I'm too lazy to list" -Furno * Yeay ** Normal ** Primal MoarCrossovers * Ultrasaur ** Specium Attacker ** Emerium Solgent ** Zepellion Storm ** Unity * Ultralotl Furnozilla * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type Emgaltan * Emperor Galtan * Bullmark Eleking * Coconut Alaskan Bull Crab Mebius-Zer0 * Ultraman Universe ** Normal ** Ultimate Spectriverse * Ultraman Spectros BigD2003 * Ultraman Uria Ultragrenburr123678 * Ultraman Fury * Sadfish Kill Count * Ultraman Blizzard: Giant Enemy Crab, a bunch of Whows * Ultraman Lightning: A bunch of Whows, Yeay (Shared) * Ultrasaur: A bunch of Whows, Yeay (Shared) * Ultraman Uria: Yeay (Shared) * Ultraman Fury: Several Whows Trivia * This gaiden marks the first appearance of KitsuneSoldier in UBA! * It chronologically takes place between the events of UBA 6 and 7. * It is unknown how Whows have continued to appear in the series after Yeay's defeat. ** The most likely reason is that Yeay was not actually the creator of the Whows and just made all of that up. *** This is because Kit regrets doing what he did to Whow's origins, and thus they should be considered noncanon to anything, even the rest of UBA. * This is probably the most insane canon UBA installment so far. ** Kit was new to the wiki at the time and wasn't experienced with keeping coherent RPs, hence most of the "Whows" not actually being Whows and Lightning finding a deus ex machina power-up. Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Furnozilla Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Emgaltan Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:BigD2003 Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Mebius-Zer0